


show me how you'd do it

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt's hand stills."Normally I'd let you come." He says, and Mitch shakes his head like he knows what's to come. "But today you slipped up. This morning you touched yourself when you put your pretty panties on, and just now you forgot what to call me. You don't deserve it today.""No, no, daddy please -" He begins, sounding tearful."Yes, baby. Maybe Auston would let you if you asked. I bet he'd jump at the chance to make you his. We're casual, but I bet he'd want to make you his. But for now, you have to be a good boy and accept your punishment, okay?"





	show me how you'd do it

Auston doesn't mean to catch Mitch and Matt together. He'd spilled something on Matt's carpet and went looking for the towel from the bathroom cupboard to mop it up but -

Now he thinks Matt'll not even notice.

There's a crack in the bedroom door, just wide enough, but Auston hears them before he sees them. Soft, high moans, the creak of a bed down at the very end of the hall, then Matt's voice saying fucking _filthy_ stuff the knows he won't forget in a hurry.

"Bet you wish he did that, right? Bet you wish he fucked you up this way, not being careful."

and

"You're so pretty, but you look even prettier all dolled up for me, for _him_. Bet he'd like that, making your mascara run, but I bet he'd be gentle about it, holding you down and treating you like the _princess_ you are. I'm not that guy."

Then, worst of all:

"Yeah, good boy, Mitch. Put your hands behind your back for _daddy_. I've spanked you once today already, you don't want that again, do you?"

He creeps towards it, curiosity and arousal knocking all sense from him and -

Fucking _hell_ , Matt has Mitch knelt, fucking his mouth, and Mitch just looks at him all dazed, delighted. Happy to be used like a fucktoy, to hear Matt say he pictures Mitch getting railed by this mystery guy whilst he's in women's underwear. Well, underwear is underwear, he figures dazedly. Anyone can wear it, but to see a sliver of Mitch through the gap...it's making his heart beat double time.

It's some pastel colour, blue or pale turquoise, not that it matters. The cups of the bra don't fit, but that's worse somehow, to be able to see the pink of his nipples, the lacy strap falling down his shoulder...fucking hell.

Matt fucks his mouth harder, and the bruised stretch of Mitch's lips is _obscene_.

"You're gonna be a good boy and swallow now." Matt croons at him roughly. "You don't have to do anything but _take it for daddy_ , okay baby?"

Mitch makes an affirmative noise, and seconds later chokes, throat working obediently. Matt eases him back by his hair, deceptively tender. There's a dribble of spit and come against his chin, and he licks it up like it really is a treat to him. Fucking hell.

"You think _Auston_ would fuck you up like this, baby? Do you think he'd come down your throat? Maybe on your face, your pretty tits?"

Mitch whimpers, and Auston feels like he's in shock. He presses his hand over his own mouth because he can feel a groan bubbling up, and his dick is throbbing in his shorts. _Jesus fucking christ._

"Please. Matt, _please_." He begs, and his voice is wrecked. Auston is hit with the desire to be the one make Mitch sound like that like a mack truck.

Matt slaps his face.

"That's not how you ask, is it?"

Auston can see the handprint bloom on his face. He _wants_ like he's never wanted before, and it's nearly scary.

"Please _daddy_ , please, I wanna come."

Matt hauls him up until he can sit in Matt's lap, and it obscures the view slightly, but he can see enough. He can see the way Matt rubs his nipples through the beautiful, silky fabric.

Matt kisses his neck, then trails up to his cheek. He pushes his hand against Mitch's dick. Mitch sobs, grinding his hips. He's blushing and it makes the place Matt slapped him stand out even more

"Thank you, thank you -"

Matt's hand stills.

"Normally I'd let you." He says, and Mitch shakes his head like he knows what's to come. "But today you slipped up. This morning you touched yourself when you put your pretty panties on, and just now you forgot what to call me. You don't deserve it today."

"No, no, daddy _please_ -" He begins, sounding tearful.

"Yes, baby. Maybe Auston would let you if you asked. I bet he'd _jump_ at the chance to make you his. We're casual, but I bet he'd want to make you his."

"Shut up, please -" Mitch starts, then makes a bitten off noise when Matt pinches his nipple hard.

"You don't get to talk to me like that. You've been such a brat today. But I think I know how you can make it up to me."

Mitch whines, and it's true. It's been true for fuck knows how long. He would treat Mitch good, like a _princess_ if that's what he wanted. He'd let him come just to hear his name on Mitch's lips, shuddery and breaking. Maybe Mitch would call _him_ daddy too, but yeah, he'd want that all to himself. Fuck. Auston presses the heel of his hand against himself, trying to appease how he's throbbing.

"You can take your bra off, but you're gonna leave your panties on under your clothes. You're gonna feel them every step you take. You're gonna talk to Auston and wonder what he'd think of you if he saw what a fucking _slut_ you can be."

Mitch leans his head on Matt's shoulder as he eases the bra off. His nipples are either pinched or bitten red, and combined with his swollen mouth, he just looks used in the best way.

He stands on shaky legs and starts pulling his jeans up, hissing when the zipper grazes the little wet spot on his underwear.

"Okay daddy. I will."

"Good boy." Matt says, squeezing the nape of his neck, not caring that it appears to make him weak kneed.

Auston snaps out of watching and nearly runs to the upstairs bathroom, pressing himself against the door when he's closed it. He's breathing like he's run a mile, and so turned on it feels like his skin is a size too small.

(When he jerks himself off, he doesn't even feel ashamed that he thinks of fucking Mitch from behind in lingerie he picked out, listening to him beg _daddy, daddy, please let me come, please -_ )

**Author's Note:**

> Guess I'll just barf up some daddy kink?? This was a prompt on the kink meme I think, but I cannot find it!
> 
> Uh. Please lemme know what you thin I'll probably de-anon later lol


End file.
